kongregatefandomcom-20200214-history
The Giant Shoe
The Giant Shoe is a chatroom owned by jimgreer, who is the default owner of chat. So no one has claimed the chat as their own yet. Its wiki-page is maintained by Twofacedfreak34 and the members of The Giant Shoe. The Giant Shoe also rarely has a mod about. (With the exception of sirago who visits often) Room ID ?room_id=23787 Put in url after game title to go directly to TGS. Current Info Most original TGSers left for other chat rooms. Nobody really knows what happened to them. We self-moderate, mostly by calling a mod from either our friend's list or ModCall, as needed. TGS was once a loving chat room, until at some point in late 2009 most chat died and users moved away. All though unknown why many orginal TGS left it is thought to be due to a large troll population at this time. TGS Laws Epic War This game is hated by many, especially Slip as he feels that since the first one it became extremely pointless and repetitive. Mentioning this game may result in being verbally abused. But do to Slip's recent absense this rule has become breakable for Twofaced love of the third and fourth games Trolling Not allowed. Trollers may also recieve verbal abuse among other things. Slip is regarded as the anti-troll. ModCall is used in extreme cases. Spamming As defined by the Kongregate Code of Conduct. Most TGSers use the Better Kongregate add-on so Antispam will probably mute them quickly, though the ModCall shall get clicked if you're not careful. PayBack Nikki, I Hate Stacy, etc These sort of page links are deemed illegal inTGS as they're fake and extremely pointless. Homophobes/People that hate homosexuals You are the worst kind of people alive, get out of our chat room before I want you dead. But due to free right as long as you don't come blaring in shouting "I hate the gays lets burn them" you won't get banned. Current Notable TGSers Notice: The following people have officially been declared Permanent Residents in The Giant Shoe (TGS) *LINKS DO NOT OPEN TO NEW TABS! DrRemulak Dr is a 30-year-old that enjoys saying "*Rimshot*." Not much is known apart from that he plays games at work. *He's not a video games tester, he's just naughty. *On the 29th of September 2010, he got laid off. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/DrRemulak Twofacedfreak34 Never truly says anything memorable, but fun to have around. Apparently lives everywhere and does care about some people in TGS. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/twofacedfreak34 Okok715 Only our Mother's know where he is. He's much loved, though sometimes pretentious and is aware that people hate him. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/okok715 Gothic_Emo Lives in Hell and usually comes across as an angsty little boy. Enjoy's dark rooms, demons, unholy things, puppy's, killing stuff, and being the nice person he thinks he is. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Gothic_Emo *Likes to put __̴ı̴̴̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡ ̡͌l̡*̡̡ ̴̡ı̴̴̡ ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡π̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı̴̡̡ ̡͌l̡̡̡̡.__ in chat. Iotaatoi Everyone's bestfriend, though he's not online as much as he used to be. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/iotaatoi 4sostrander He has no fear in being open about his identity and homosexuality online. *Unfortunately fits the description of a stereotypical nerd. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/4sostrander Theonlyajf Ajf is proven to be awesome and fun to chat to. Feels all people that want to socialise with him are weird. *Obsessed with Sigmund Freud. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/theonlyajf Scotty123456789 Easily a fun loving person and whatnot, likes to claim to be helpful, most of the time is nice, and is a very interesting fellow. He is (somewhat) everyone's friend. Will help with any problem which faces him. *http://www.kongregate.com/accounts/Scotty123456789 Regular Trolls I_Hate_Emo_Kids - RIP Spams the chat room. Hates almost everything, he's TGS' Hitler. We don't want him to rest in peace, we're glad his account is dead, we just wanted to seem kind. Oantmeal -RIP Apparently curb stomps all nerds. He's also a supercilious bigot. Jeebuscaleebus -RIP Doesn't realise he's a troll. That special kind of troll whose older and isn't a complete idiot. Hankyho Besides being a troll, he's also immature and enjoys not knowing what things are/mean. He also believes sex is everything and uses "virgin" as an insult. Kankie This self acclaimed loner, enjoys calling people racists when they do nothing. Is really a 42 year old female who tells people she's really 10. *Has a grudge against Slip. *Is most likely the person vandalising this page. *Like to make sex jokes. Serax Old man that thinks he knows everything and enjoys calling things 'bullshit.' *If someone points out that someone is illiterate, he calls them a grammar nazi. Venom767 An illiterate New Zealander. *Refers to metal as "heavy." *Believes that "shit" is a proper adjective. *Believes "whatever" is a word to be used as often as possible. x3xMike333 Someone that joined ages ago, yet has only recently decided to chat. *Believes most people are 8-year-olds. *Tries too hard to be intellectually superior. Category:Chat rooms